The Unlikely Apprentice
by Jedi Ani Unduli
Summary: Luminara and her former Padawan, Barriss, are going to choose their Padawans, and so they're watching the younglings below them duel in one of their usual competitions. But they get more than they bargain for, as the exercise will test Ani, a hybrid kid.
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you enjoy this, as it is my first story on this website._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars shalt not be thine (if that makes sense!)._

Luminara gazed thoughtfully at the Jedi Hopefuls as she looked down on them from the ramp above during the training session. She saw many she knew from before, that other Masters had already called. She sighed. Wouldn't she ever get a Padawan of her very own? Master Yoda had told her over and over again that she needed a new Padawan, to heal her hurt and to help her live with the concept of teamwork. _Barriss and I weren't just Master and Padawan; we worked as one,_ she thought, stifling another sigh. _Now that she has passed her trials, who will I find to fill that void?_ _How do the other Jedi Masters deal with that? _She noticed Barriss, leaning against a wall in the corner. The latter nodded and gave a small smile. Luminara sighed. Who could possibly make another relationship that had been as perfect and fulfilling as theirs? She would have to choose from all of these headstrong, impatient Padawans. She just hoped that she would make the right choice. _Or else I just don't choose a Padawan, but then Master Yoda would choose for me; I dunno which would be worse_. She went over to join the small group of Jedi Masters gathered at the edge of the walkway as the training master, Master Loran Nefor, a humanoid from the Outer Rim planet of Ansion, clapped her hands to get the younglings' attention.

"Alright, Padawans," she called as she walked in between the rows of students. "This will be a life-or-death situation, so I want you all to try to _not to slash each other to death_." She seemed to strain those last few words at the yellow haired Padawan paired with a green Twi'lek in the middle. The blond gave her a look that almost would have killed the master, if looks could kill. The master wisely ignored her. _Ah, that's Ani paired up with Kiian, the Twi'lek. I've heard about how treacherous she could be, how unpredictable, how savage, but also how wise and kind she is in classes. This'll definitely be interesting_, she finished her thought as the whistle blew, and the first lightsabers clashed.

Ani, prepared as usual, looked on calmly as the Twi'lek took the first move. She had a plan, of course, but she would have to revise it, thanks to that prying master. _She's seen me copy _way_ too much Vaapad maneuvers,_ she thought with a slight grin. She quickly wrenched her attention back to the present as Kiian attempted to bring her down with a very flashy kick. _Oh no you don't, _she thought as she executed a Form VI maneuver. She heard Kiian gasp in surprise, but she shut that out, including what was happening all around her. _I must concentrate on the present, on what's happening to me now, like Master Yoda says,_ she thought, executing a double-flip in the air and landing right behind Kiian, who whirled around anxiously. Ani touched her on the side of the head with the edge of the lightsaber.

"Dead," she said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. She deactivated her blade as Kiian stared at her in, instead of the usual hate and angerthe other younglings gave her, in awe.

"How did you _do_ that?" she whispered.

"Here, I'll show you." Ani reactivated her blade once more. Kiian activated hers also.

"I won't try to hurt you, alright?" Kiian nodded. "This is just for practice. Now, you lift your blade like _this_, and sense your opponet come at you like _this_..." Together they worked at Ani's tricky maneuver while the rest of the 8th set sparring class finished fighting each other, and then, with nothing left to do, at and watched Ani and Kiian work on the maneuver over and over again until the latter was able to do it almost perfectly.

"- and if you work on it for an hour a day, you'll have mastered it by the end of the week."

"Thanks, Ani."

"Hey, what are friends for? Just happy I could help." The class stood as the two girls bowed to each other, signifying the end.

"Just remember to keep your mind clear so that you can actually perfect what you have nearly perfected, and to sense your opponents' moves so that you will become even better at this," Ani finished, turning to Master Nefor. "Are we done, Master Nefor?"

"Yes, Padawan Ani Ferlhia," the sparring master said, blinking her eyes once, twice, and focused them on the blond humanoid before her.

"Now, if all the losers gather into a group on the left, and the winners gather over here on the right." The students obediently divided into the two groups. She went to the group on the right. "Alright, now the pairs on this side are Ani and Sisseri," the former gave a soft groan, "Leahjan and Dirkreo, Kirn and Lopen, and Knabanii and Flit." She moved over to the group on the left. "Now, the pairs are Kiian and Hanja, Frie and Frade, and Bradie and Hunwha."  
_  
Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_.

Immediately, the chosen pairs began to fight._ Man,_ Ani thought as she cooly battled Sisseri. their lightsabers flashing. _I wish that dueling wouldn't be so complicated! At least I have this class eighth set, not 1st nor 5th set._ She sat down breathing sort of heavily. _Just hope the Masters up there weren't appalled by my little "training session".  
_  
Luminara looked, interested, down at the sects of younglings battling each other. _They're going at it with a lot more than they did earlier,_ she thought. She mentally saw a picture of Barriss approaching her. Waving a hand, she motioned for her former Padawan to join her by the railing.

"Hello, Master Unduli," Barriss said as she joined her by the railing, looking down upon the nearly done initiates. "Master Yoda get on you for moping around the Temple?"

Luminara sniffed. "For your information, I wasn't moping," she informed Barriss, the latter grinning widely. "I was minding my own business while I was waiting for the Council to give me a mission, when Master Yoda caught me diving off the highest rock I could find-"

"What!" exclaimed Barriss.

"-and then told me I needed another Padawan," Luminara finished lamely as they watched Sisseri and Ani try to wear each other down. They saw Ani wince slightly in pain before she used the Force to send several fake detonaters flying towards him. Sisseri barely dodged them. His green blade clashed with hers as he executed a long, downward slash that came towards Ani's neck.

_Please R&R. Thanks! JAU_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter to this. Thanks to all who review!_

_Disclaimer: Star Wars IS NOT MINE!_

Ani dodged the blade as it bore on her, Sisseri's lightsaber driving into the floor instead. Using the Force to help her to blend in with her surroundings, she rolled on the floor, jumped up, and stood, poised for action. Above her, at a quick glance, she saw several Jedi Masters staring down at them, a couple she knew. Maybe she'd be lucky today and become apprenticed to someone. She really hoped so. She needed a Master, even though she didn't really care for one. She was shy, independent, and basically got picked on and teased most of the week. She usually spent her free time practicing katas, reading in the archives, finishing assignments super-early, looking up information, or swimming, but the activity she enjoyed the most was reading. She released her grip on the Force-shield, swung into Forms VI – VII and swung down upon Sisseri, who looked up at her, not bothering to disguise his surprise. A couple of the Masters up above on the walkway gasped. Of course, she had been taught Vaapad maneuvers by Master Mace Windu, and watching him enough at nighttime was an added bonus to her lessons. She smiled as she rained blows down on Sisseri, eventually putting a sturdy arm bar on him.

"Yield," she whispered in his ear, tightening her hold.

"Dang it," he sighed, and yielded. Letting go of him, she stood, wary of the other younglings around her. She knew them, especially the one with dark hair and brown eyes, brown skin and the one who was fighting Kiian across from her: Brie Hanja. Her 'designated' tormentor, who was failing at almost every class, but was 'looked up to' by the younger ones, and she managed to discourage all those who would help and/or defend Ani. She had the many friends; Ani had few, in fact, she'd have none, except that Julii, Faith, Casi, and Kiian had protected her from an underwater assault, planned especially for her by Brie. Now, their group was inseparable, protecting and defending each other. Unfortunately, ever since Casi had been taken as an apprentice and Faith had been advanced as she had been a year previous, the group was now more spread out than usual.

"All right, younglings," Master Nefor called out, "the next round will be our last. Prepare. You'll need it, and I mean _all_ of you," here she gave a pointed look at Ani; the youngling ignored it. "Now, I will pick out two of our best rivals to compete. After the rest of you have finished up your last fight, we will watch Ani and Brie Hanja duel. Notice their objectives, their styles and moves. That will be your lesson for the day."

*******************

Luminara stared down in amusement as the teacher finished her short little speech. _I didn't realize that teachers made lessons out of their students_, she thought, glancing at Barriss. When she saw her former instructor looking at her, she said in mock-defense, "Hey, they didn't do it for us, either. I personally think it's the new teacher. She does this a lot, I hear."

"Ah, I think I see," Luminara said, looking down once more. "Who do you think you'll take on as your Padawan?"

"Initiate Julii Knabanii," Barriss said without hesitation. "She's strong, smart, athletic, and is unique with her connection to the Force, no more so than Ani. Of course, she's not Mirialan, but I have a feeling that she's the right one for me."

"Good luck on training her; I think she's Teevanian," Luminara laughed, turning back to the railing. After another short fight, the younglings gathered around Ani and Brie. The two were exact opposites of each other. Brie was staring daggers at Ani; the latter had a mask over her face, showing no emotion. She seemed cool and confidant, a trait rare among younglings. The whistle blew, and they started for each other, lightsabers raised.

_Review, please. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the third chapter of The Match, and so I hope you like it. Just as a side note, some of these characters in my fanfics are actually part of the series I'm making, about a person, in the Underworld. Brie Hanja, who is Brie Hana in my story, is like Bruck Chun: an anger-using teenage girl who's about the same age as Ani. She loves to attack Ani, who tries to hold her own against Brie's taunts and finds herself failing, while an even sinister force, who was once Ani's friend, is biding her time, waiting to attack at the right moment..._

_Yea, anyways, here's my story. If you want to read the series I'm working on, just ask me to post it. One of the trilogies is posted currently; good luck on guessing which!_

_Disclaimer: Own Star Wars, I do not. So there._

Ani watched warily as Brie circled her, a look in her eyes that she had been on the receiving end more often than not: the gleam of a killer, or in this case, a winner. Ani tried her best, but usually the match ended with her getting hurt really, really bad or in a draw. The only damper was that Brie liked to cheat and she'd taunt her when the Masters weren't looking or in hearing range. She gritted her teeth as she prepared for the assault, remembering Obi-Wan's words when he had taught her privately a few weeks ago.

**Flashback**

**Ani and Obi-Wan were sparring in front of Master Yoda, in one of the training rooms on the tenth floor. Ever since Obi-Wan had seen her potential in a sparring class several weeks ago, he had offered to take her on as his padawan. Mysteriously, Master Yoda had refused, but he had granted Obi-Wan the permission to study and train with her privately, like a tutor.**

"**Good, good," Yoda cackled as her lightsaber met up against Obi-Wan's in a deadlock, Form VI. "Growing you are, Initiate Ani."**

"**Yeah," Ani replied through gritted teeth, "except I am still too small and am seeming to not grow any bigger, Master."**

"**Hrmph, judge me by my size, do you?" Yoda questioned, narrowing his eyes.**

"**No Master; sorry Master," Ani apologized as she withdrew her lightsaber, jumped into the air, twirled and landed behind Obi-Wan, who immediately sensed her and whirled around to meet her attack. **

"**You are concentrating on many things, young one," he teased her lightly, with one of the nicknames he was fond of using. **

"**You would too, if you had an astrocartography, advanced hyperdrive math, and comm installation unit final exams all tomorrow," Ani said, brow furrowing. **

"**And don't forget, more lessons with Masters Kenobi and Yoda!" A cheery voice rang out. Ani glared at the intruder.**

"**I know, Julii," she grated out. "Must you remind me?"**

"**Yep." Julii Knabanii, a fifteen year-old Teevanian female, loved to tease one of her best friends. "Except it seems to me that you don't really appreciate these lessons with some of the greatest masters in the Order currently." Ani shrugged, dodging another strike and diving downwards for the legs.**

"**To be perfectly honest," she admitted, "I am absolutely grateful that Master Yoda and Kenobi here are helping me practice, since I need to work harder **_**desperately**_**," here she somersaulted into the air, landing behind Kenobi and catching him off guard. "I mean, they are Masters, and probably have a ton of things to do. But," her brow furrowed, "if I'm not picked by a master soon, I'll just be kicked out of the Order. Then I'll just go back to being in the Underworld to teach some students, and maybe choose one as a padawan. This training will most likely be taught to other students by me, except peace will come soon so we will have to lay down our swords, while you and everyone else in this Temple will be able to use them." She shrugged again. "I'm sorry, Julii, but you'll be here, while I'll be somewhere else. But, hey, you're chosen by Master Offee, and from what I hear, she's a good master, so please do **_**not**_** do anything that might hinder you on your path to Jedi Knight, alright?" Julii nodded, serious now. **

"**You have my word, Ani," she said somberly, sneaking a glance at Master Yoda. From the look on his face, she gathered that he was pretty unhappy with this sad resignation as well. They both knew that Master Luminara Unduli, a pretty stubborn and pretty swordswomen of the Order, would not take any padawan on, especially when it came to Ani. Julii knew, as well as Master Yoda, that Ani was meant to be Luminara's padawan, but so far, things were not turning out so good. If Ani knew anything, she wasn't letting it show, and so far was resigned to her fate. A sad resignation, if she ever knew of one, but Ani wouldn't force herself on any master, she knew that for certain. Ani was very, sometimes overly, respectful of other people's decisions, but she was known for her fierce, stubborn nature, especially when it came to other people's health and well-being. **

"**Well, must go meet with my Master now," she said, bowing to Master Yoda. "See you later," was directed to Ani, before she left the room. Ani was growing exhausted; so was Obi-Wan, but both knew better than to let their guards down.**

"**Well, Ani, I hear that the Padawan tournament is tomorrow," Obi-Wan said neutrally as he drove down on her.**

"**Yes, I know; please do **_**not**_** remind me," she snapped, using a Force-push to pin him against the opposite wall. He regained himself in time before she came down with a Form VII maneuver. **

"**Little One, please do not take offense, alright?" Ani nodded, face downcast.**

"**I apologize, Master," she said quietly, continuing with the parrying. "It's just that I have to face Brie Hanja, again, and Force knows that I won't be able to stand against her anger-drawing skills." Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment, and then declared, "Break."**

"**Thanks Master Obi," Ani said gratefully, mopping her face. He stared at her, his face quite serious. **

"**You remember when I told you about Bruck Chun, right?" She nodded.**

"**Well, I know you've heard this from me for like, several times, but I fought in anger against him, who also fought in anger on that day." She nodded respectively. "Anyway, I nearly beat him, but in the wrong way. I almost would have never gotten picked by Qui-Gon, but I did in the end.**

"**Point is, Little One, that you must never fight in anger. Anger leads to hate, which leads to the dark side." Ani nodded again. **

"**I know, Master, but how can I win?" she asked softly. Obi-Wan knelt down to inspect her face. **

"**By drawing on the light side, Ani," he whispered quietly. "You must always draw on the light side, especially against dark side-users. Always remember that, and remember too that, even if no one else is proud of you," he tilted her chin so she looked straight at him, her deep blue orbs gazing into his, "Master Yoda and I are proud of you." Ani blinked.**

"**Thanks Master," she said, giving Obi-Wan a tight hug. He pretended to gasp for air.**

"**Man, Ani, could you please stop squeezing me to death?" Ani grinned wickedly.**

"**Yes, Master," she said slyly, letting go – after she tickled him to death. Obi-Wan nearly jumped ten feet into the air.**

"**HEY!" he exclaimed. Master Yoda grinned. **

"**Run, you should, Little One, or catch you, Master Obi-Wan will," he told her, motioning her along.**

"**Yes, Master. Thank you, Master," and with that, she ran off. Following soon after was Obi-Wan, who was maintaining a façade of seriousness, but was hard put to do so. Yoda just remained behind, and cackled.**

**End Flashback**

"Well, well Ani, so we meet again," Brie said haughtily. "Just let me make one thing clear: I will win, while you will lose. Not only will you lose," she leaned in close to whisper, "you will lose so bad that you will die. I would quite like that, don't you agree?" Ani cleared her throat.

"Brie, few things are certain in this ever-changing galaxy of ours, but I know this: even though you may beat me and may hurt me to the point of death, there are several people who would be proud of me nonetheless. I will do my best," she saluted with her lightsaber, "come what may."

"You may live to regret that," Brie sneered, saluting back with her lightsaber and rushing into offensive mode. Ani barely had enough time to block that before Brie started to pound on her on all sides using the Force, now becoming more and more darkened because of Brie's drawing on the dark side more and more, and using her lightsaber. After struggling for quite a bit, Ani felt her head swim as voices started to repeat in her head: _Come with us. You don't have to fight. Become one with the Force is much easier than fighting back. You do not belong here amongst the other Jedi younglings; join the Force so you can cease to exist. No one will miss you._

_Wrong_, she retorted, _there are many who would miss me. Master Obi-Wan, for example. He wanted and still wants me as his Padawan, even though many other masters are hesitant of choosing me. Master Yoda, too: he's encouraged my training and was the one to suggest that some Masters would train me privately. Of course there's Julii, Faith, Casi, Dann, Evaan and Ming, and Master Windu. The latter teaches me Vaapad, and tells me that I have the best concentration that he has ever seen. He is impressed by the progress I make, and how I pay attention and strive to be near perfect. No; I will not yield, especially not to the dark side of the Force. You may have Brie, but not me._ With that, she concentrated hard, using the Force to have those voices echo straight back into Brie's head; a remarkable feat considering her Force-power was a bit weak still. Once she had shoved Brie backwards, she used her lightsaber and rushed towards her, while she was still confused by the voices, and attacked. Brie managed to put up some good resistance, as they continued to fight, but was succumbing. Ani drew on the light to keep the dark at bay, all while using the Force to try to keep Brie away from her, the voices forgotten. Flash. Parry. Slash. Dodge. Somersault in the air. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Slash. Parry. Dodge. Inflict wound. Eventually, Ani realized that she would have to do something unexpected, something that she had hoped that she wouldn't need to use to defeat her opponent; she went into Form VII. The room seemed to echo with gasps from the viewing balcony as she ignored them, drawing on what Master Windu had taught her. _Do not use Vaapad unless you absolutely have to; use it as a last resort. When used as a last resort, Vaapad will not try to turn you as much then, but use it almost all the time, and the temptation will be harder to resist._

_Yes,_ she thought fiercely._ Yes; I will heed your words, Master Windu. And yours, Master Obi-Wan. And yours, Master Yoda. I will make you all proud, Masters. I swear I will, as long as I live. I will._ She flung Brie against the floor and held the lightsaber against her throat.

"…and ten! Brie's out now; the winner is Youngling Laminara," the teacher announced, entering something into his datapad. "Now the next match will be between…"

As the announcer's voice grew dimmer in his opinion, Mace, Obi-Wan, and Yoda went across the floor. The entire room went quiet, watching and waiting. By this time, Ani had released her opponent, extinguished her lightsaber and wiped her brow, wearied by the whole exchange. When she saw them, her head just sank to her chest, a sign of full submission. When they reached her, the whole room suddenly had the best hearing possible, including Master Unduli.

"Well done, Little One," they heard Mace's low, baritone voice encourage her.

"You have finally defeated your demons, Young One," Obi-Wan said, impressed.

"Done well, you have, Little Girl," they heard Master Yoda's gravelly voice echo off the walls. "Conquered your enemy, you have." Ani smiled wearily.

"I'm happy I was able to do justice to your teachings," her clear, pure happy gaze looked at them each in turn. "I can only hope I did good enough to please you guys," she said quietly, eyes dimming slightly.

Ani Laminara collapsed, barely making a sound as she crumpled and fell onto the hard, cold stone floor.

_Ooh, dunh dunh dunnh. What will happen next? Stay tune to find out what! Btw, please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four! Hope you guys enjoy, and please visit the nice green link on the bottom that says 'Review'._

_Disclaimer: This is NOT, and WILL NOT EVER BE MINE, so for Pete's sake SHUT UP!_

When Ani came to, she saw bright white lights and bright white linens and glowing bacta tanks. She heard voices, one of them Healer Bant's, and suddenly realized where she was: the infirmary. Straining her ears and closing her eyes to appear as if asleep, she faintly heard Masters Windu and Kenobi fighting with the healer to get inside to see her. She smiled as she heard:

Mace: Hello, Bant! Long time no see.

Bant: Don't try to buddy me up, Mace. You cannot see the little initiate, no way, uh-uh, NO!

Obi-Wan: But Bant (putting on a puppy-dog face, Mace following suit), all we want to do is see her. I promise, we'll be right out afterwards.

Bant (puts hands on her hips): Yeah, you'll get out, and before I know it the little one will be whisked right out underneath my nose. If I let you in there, Ani will be gone before I know it, and will be visiting us again only when you hurt her again during your (she mimics Mace's and Obi's voice) 'rigorous training'. (She gives them the evil eye) No, I will make sure she stays here for at least a week, maybe more.

Mace: But Bant –

Bant: Don't 'Bant' me, Mace, and if you dare try to sneak her away again, I will put her under guard in the restricted section, and have Masters Fisto, Yoda, and Gallia guard her door.

Obi-Wan (pretending to look beaten): Okay Bant; you win this round. But we still want to see her.

Bant (throws her hands up in the air, pretending to be exasperated): Okay, fine, you can visit her, but any suspicious movements, and out you go, never to visit her again.

Mace (impatient by now): Oh, that would be a real loss; we'd just have to see her some other way, but we prefer this way because it's legal. MAY WE PLEASE SEE HER NOW!

Bant (glaring at him once more; he hardly flinches): YES YOU MAY! (She shouts)

She opens the door open and glances on in at Ani, who had now opened her eyes and looked as if she was fighting back a laugh…or two…or more.

"Ani, you have a visitor…or two," she said, giving Obi and Mace a cursory glance. "You two had better behave or I'll murder you," she mumbled underneath her breath. "And that means you too, Obi, even though you are, by far, cuter than baldy over here."

"Hey!" Mace exclaimed, looking hurt. "Just because I'm bald does not mean that I am ugly!"

"That is up for debate," Bant mumbled, looking over at Ani anxiously. She left them alone, and Obi-Wan and Mace each settled into a hover chair around Ani's bed. She looked totally exhausted.

"Hi guys," she said, smiling thinly. "How are you two? Did anything interesting happen while I was…unconscious?" She grimaced slightly, trying to not show any expression as she moved to an upright position.

"Hey, you're still in pain," Obi-Wan said concernedly, noticing her wince. "Maybe you should go into a bacta tank." Ani gave him a look that said plainly, _yeah, and gundarks will sprout feathers and fly_.

"Come on, Ani," Mace said, looking straight at her, "why did you pass out? You've been near to doing so before, but still –"

"Master Windu," Ani interjected tiredly, "I cannot claim I know how or why I collapsed today. I am really sorry that that happened. I will try to not do so again." She closed her eyes, breathing deep and even. When she felt Obi-Wan begin to say something, she cut him off. "I believe the reason to the 'why' may stem from the fact that I had a connection to some being in the back of my head, and while I was fighting I was met with such ferocity when Brie attacked me, so I was concentrating on that. Anyway, that fight had drained down my last reserves, so when I felt something filtering into my head, it was just too much for my body to handle, and that's one reason why I collapsed…maybe." She opened her eyes and glanced downward, suddenly feeling shy. The two Jedi looked at each other, even more concerned than before. Before they could act, however, Ani leaned back, closed her eyes and went unconscious. They quickly called Bant, who came on in, took one look at the unconscious girl, scooped her up and quickly stabilized her in a bacta tank.

"I'm surprised she managed to talk at all," Bant said grimly, washing her hands. "Usually patients, even Jedi, aren't able to talk so they use mind communication."

"Well, Ani is definitely one toughie," Mace said, giving Obi-Wan a quick grin. The latter returned it.

"Well, time to report to Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh the joyest of joys," Mace agreed sarcastically. They both disappeared from the healing room as Bant began to say something. Changing her mind, she sighed and got to work on fast-forwarding the healing process. When she was about halfway through the process, she heard a scuffle of sorts and through the door came Barriss and her new padawan, Julii, dragging in…Luminara Unduli. Bant stifled a grin as she saw the look of long-suffering pasted onto the green-skinned, Mirialan's face. Barriss called over to Bant.

"Hey, fellow healer, could you help me bring this reluctant Jedi to Ani's tank?" Barriss asked, grunting against Luminara's pulling back. Bant stifled her surprise.

"Of course," she answered, coming over behind Luminara and helping to push her forwards right up front to face Ani's bacta tank. She still did not look happy.

"You see, we think that Luminara has a bond with this little initiate," Barriss explained, pushing her hair, damp with sweat, back towards her hood.

"So we want to test it, to see whether or not Ani will become Luminara's padawan or not," Julii finished for her Master, copying the pushing of her damp, very sweaty hair back.

"Except that Luminara put up a great big fight," Barriss continued, still holding her tight grip onto Luminara's wrist, "so it took us nearly forever to drag her here. Could you help us persuade her to touch Ani's bacta tank so we can solve this once and for all?"

"Sure," Bant agreed. She turned to Luminara. "Luminara," she said sweetly, putting on an innocent face, "could you please –"

"Alright, fine; I'll do it," Luminara grumbled. Bant raised a line that was supposed to be an eyebrow, except no hair.

"When you give us that look, that means I have to do it or else," Luminara explained looking at Ani, a grimace over her face. They waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, Luminara went forward and placed a palm on Ani's tank. A green light seemed to come from her hand, while a blue light came from Ani's, which caused both hands to come upright, as if waving a silent hello. They watched, fascinated, as the hands seemed to touch, the blue and the green meeting in the middle to make the color of the sea: blue-green. Soon, the process was done. Barriss and Julii were recording this entire scene, not wanting to miss a second of it. For if they could get solid proof of Luminara's and Ani's relationship, which would be classified as a Master/Padawan relationship, then maybe they would be able to get Master Yoda and the Council's approval to 'make' the two become Master and Padawan to each other.

However, first they would have to convince Luminara to accept the youngling, which would be close to impossible.

_Okay...you all know what to do...I HOPE. (*coughs* Here it is, spelled: R-E-V-I-E-W) Get the hint?!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's chapter five. Jeepers, got so much to update on...really should get at it...soon....well, please read it, and review sometime this next millennia or so!_

_Disclaimer: This is not mine, you know it's not mine, I know it's not mine, so let's capice, capice?_

Ani dragged her feet as Masters Windu, Kenobi, and Knight Skywalker walked towards the training room. Ahsoka was right beside her, grinning gleefully.

"Ahsoka!" Ani exclaimed. "What on earth are you grinning like a Cheshire cat about?" Ahsoka looked out of it.

"What's a Cheshire cat?" She asked hesitantly. Ani refrained from rolling her eyes.

"It's a disappearing, wide-grinning cat. You know," she added when Ahsoka looked even more puzzled, "from the book Alice in Wonderland."

"Ani." The grin returned once more. "Do you think that I read? Do I look like I read? 'Sides, that's why you're with me, so you can tell me about all the wonderful books you've read. Hey, Skyguy thinks that you could come with us for the next mission…"

"Sweet!" Ani exclaimed without thinking.

"…after you get a master," Ahsoka finished, now serious this time. Ani scowled.

"Drat," she muttered. "Ahsoka, this is so not going to work! Whatever you and Skyguy…"

"Don't worry," Ahsoka said soothingly. "This is foolproof…I think," she added as an afterthought. Ani sighed.

"Why does this feel as if it's not going to be as simple," she murmured quietly. Ahsoka merely grinned again.

"You're such a worrywart, Ani," she giggled as they arrived at the training salle. "Everything's going to be _perfect_, 'cause Skyguy planned it, of course, along with Masters Windu and Kenobi." She leaned closer, as if to share a secret. "Ani, we both know that she's the right master for you." Ani sighed again.

"Yes, even the masters know." Her lips tightened. "However, _she_ doesn't seem to think so." Ahsoka sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll think differently. 'Sides, if this doesn't work, Master Yoda will force her to go on a mission with you as her ward. So, don't worry, good luck, and STOP WORRYING!" She waved as she went off to stand somewhere secluded.

"I can't stop worrying," Ani thought, then shook her self. "But for whatever they have planned for me, I'm just going to trust the Force and do my best." Even so, a tiny part of her wondered if she would get through this, at the very least unscathed. _All I can do is hope that the masters don't have something really really embarrassing planned for me_, she thought, wishing with all her might that she wouldn't have to perform in front of tons of people, show off, battle somebody legendary, or anything else.

However, once they had told her their plans, she figured that the day could not possibly get any worse.

_Ooh, what does she have to do that's downright embarrassing? Hey, once I figure it out, I'll post it, 'kay? Meanwhile, it's your job to review this, so push the green button here please....soon...now...before I turn 140...you know...that'd be so nice. C'mon, you know you want to! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this is short. I'll try to make it longer next time._

_Disclaimer: NOT mine._

"Battle HER?!!!" Ani hissed. "Guys, she hates me enough already. There's no reason to make me battle her." The others stared at her like if she was crazy.

"Ani Laminara," Anakin said, smirking ever so slightly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were chickening out."

"You're acting as if you'd rather face several legions of battle droids with General Grievous than complete a simple duel with Master Unduli," Obi-Wan added, eyes twinkling.

"It can't be that bad," Ahsoka scoffed. "You've dueled with her before, right?" Ani sighed.

"Once, but the look she gave me once we completed was one of spite and loathing." She became thoughtful. "Sure I can't take on Grievous instead?" she pleaded.

"NO," the group chorused, folding their arms across their chests. She glared at them.

"Shuzbut! You guys drive me insane," she muttered. Her younger friends grinned at each other.

"Hey, if you get chosen, at least bother to thank us before disappearing off the face of the earth," Julii said.

"I second!" Ahsoka yelled.

"All in favor?" Barriss asked. All three raised their hands while Ani and the Masters rolled their eyes.

"Motion carried!" With a grin the Mirialan Knight turned to her friend. "Come on, Ani, at least give us a good show." Shoving her out into the arena, she whispered, "Good luck!" before joining the others at the side.

Swallowing hard, Ani stepped forward. The room around her darkened, while the center remained well lit. At the other end, she saw Luminara standing there, looking slightly put out. A smoldering blaze started up inside her. _How DARE she act as if I'm not competition enough_, she thought angrily. She managed to clamp down on her emotions as the microphone announced, "Jedi Master Luminara Unduli vs. Jedi Initiate Ani Laminara." They bowed to each other.

The gong sounded. Their lightsabers ignited, and they each flew towards the other.

The duel had begun.

_REVIEW, please! No more until you do! hehehehehe_


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all, I want to congratulate you readers. Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU for your kind reviews! I apologize for keeping this chapter from hitting FanFiction for about... oh... three, four months? Maybe it was six... I dunno. LOL _

_Anyways, I thank you guys for showing interest in the story and for encouraging me to keep at it. I am currently taking two classes for college credit, and the workload I get from each is ASTOUNDING (I guess that's why they're "college" classes :-D). _

_Thanks again for all your reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy. :-D_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine..._

_

* * *

_

Sweat beaded on her forehead. _I can do this_, Ani thought, keeping her lightsaber steady in a Vaapad defensive position. Her opponent immediately performed several whirls and spins, the lightsaber spiraling into a deadly haze of green. The gap between the two was closing – fast. _No wait, scratch that thought_.

She stepped back, and then dove underneath Luminara, ignoring the gasps of the audience.

_It is _not_ that reckless_, she thought. The touch of that green mist gently sizzled her side._ Okay, maybe it is._ Wincing with pain, she directed the Force towards the growing burn, starting. Satisfied, she put her hands down to do a handstand to propel herself into the air. After performing a double flip and landing on both feet, she whirled around – and gasped at the pain in her side. _Does she always keep her lightsaber on high power? I feel like I got partially gutted._

She grasped the lightsaber hilt with both hands, determined not to give in to the pain. Parrying a blow from the Jedi Master, she glanced at the wall chrono. 15:15. _If I can last just a_ little_ longer…_ She thought desperately._ Fifteen more minutes should pass before the half-hour break comes_.

_All I have to do is stay alive and in one piece. Oh, and being awake at the same time would be _awesome.

* * *

"How's the young one doing?" Master Kenobi asked Windu.

"Ani Laminara is holding up remarkably well," Windu said, "considering she just pulled a reckless move when faced with Luminara's Dust Devil III." Obi-Wan whistled.

"You mean she actually _survived_ that move?" he asked. "Even you had trouble deflecting it, and you were her master for crying out loud!"

"Yes, well, it seems that Ani didn't have any trouble with that move," Mace continued serenely. "By now, I would have thought the pain might've overwhelmed her defenses." Obi-Wan nodded his agreement, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we both knew that she would grow up to become one of the greatest Jedi our age has ever seen – besides my former padawan," he stated. "Between the prophecy and her past, she could be what our Order will most need in the future… a Flavescent."

"Those were only needed when the future of the Jedi was in question," Mace reminded him. "I haven't foreseen anything like that."

"Neither has Master Yoda," Obi-Wan agreed. "Yet still… I just have this feeling." He turned to face the match once again, Mace following him.

The two men continued to watch the sparring in front of them, silent, pondering on what the other had said and what the Force seemed to reveal so far. If the existence of the Jedi was indeed threatened, then certain measures would have to be taken. So far, only Windu and Kenobi had been given a glimpse of the future, as far as they knew, and would keep it to themselves.

Only problem would be the young initiate. Ani seemed to be a magnet for trouble, along with depression, injuries… and visions. Almost everything that had happened to her in the past had been one or two (or all of the above) of those categories. The youngling seemed to be destined for a lot of pain and hurt by the Force who, for some reason, almost seemed to want to punish her.

"I wonder how she managed to offend it," muttered Mace. "_I_ never got that lucky." Kenobi smirked.

"Having a Jedi Knight as her mother might have been it."

Anakin, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Julii were huddled by the sidelines, avidly watching the contest. Casii had joined Dann in the stands, where they were watching with the rest of their age-mates.

"I _love_ being a padawan." Ahsoka grinned. "I finally get to decide where I want to sit!"

"Within reason." Anakin glowered.

"I love being a Knight," Barriss said. "I can choose where I want to go when I want to go. I also get to choose my ride!"

"Lucky!" grumbled Ahsoka.

"I love _knowing_ you guys," Julii said. "And thanks to you, Master Offee and Knight Skywalker, I don't have to sit with the rest of my class."

"That bad, huh?" Ahsoka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Julii turned to watch. "You know, if I wasn't her friend, I'd say she has a death wish. Because I'm her friend, all I'll say is that she sure knows how to tick off the Jedi Master."

"Ani Laminara does things her own way," Anakin stated. "You should know that by now." Barriss smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Heyyyyy!"

"As if we don't already know she's a younger, female version of you," she teased. A look of alarm crossed his face.

"I do not know what you're talking about," he said carefully. Ahsoka started sniggering. He glared at her.

"Ahsoka, what have you done _this_ time?"

"Oh, nothing, Skyguy. Nothing that you needed to know, anyways," she mumbled. Anakin either didn't hear her or pretended to ignore her. They continued to watch the duelists. The youngling and Jedi Master seemed to be almost perfectly matched. Luminara had the stamina and grace of one who has practiced long, and Ani had the energy and spunk of a youngling, with a few tricks up her sleeves.

Another gasp echoed through the cavernous space as Ani whirled her lightsaber through the air to land a small burn on Luminara's hand. While the Jedi Master hissed and cursed, the youngling used the Force to yank the lightsaber away and over into the opposite, farthest corner in the training room. She then pointed her blue-green blade at Luminara's neck.

"Yield." Her opponent raised an eyebrow.

"As if." Yet another gasp echoed as, within seconds, Ani was plastered on the opposite wall, wedged tightly in a newly-made crack as Luminara dove for her weapon.

"Cool!" chorused Ahsoka and Julii. Barriss and Anakin grimaced.

"As long as Ani can still walk after this, life will be good." Anakin said. "Also, if she stays awake, that'll definitely make the day better." Barriss chuckled.

"I think Bant would be more than happy to not have to treat Ani for once," she said. "Also, I do believe that this is the first time that my master has shown some irregular behavior in front of us, let alone almost the whole Order."

"Don't you remember?" Anakin asked. "That one time where she went off to go look for Poggle and practically ignored Masters Kenobi and Mundi in order to get him."

"I wasn't there," Barriss reminded him.

"Oh, yes – I forgot!" he said. She glared at him as he continued, pretending to be oblivious. "Anyways, Ani is almost done. All she has to do is make the next five minutes or so and then there'll be the break. Hopefully that'll be it."

"But… she doesn't have to continue the fight, does she?" Ahsoka asked anxiously. "The fight will officially be over when this second round is done, right?"

"Not if Luminara decides to continue it," said Julii gloomily. "If the opponent wants to keep going, then you will follow suit – unless in the case of several extreme emergencies, such as actual severing of limbs, concussions, or other severe injuries. If you choose not to continue even if your opponent wants to and there's no extreme emergency, then you're going to be excluded from all tournaments for the next month."

"That rule wasn't there when _we_ were dueling," Anakin stated, brow furrowed.

"They just changed the rules," Julii explained. "The Council did it, of course."

"Of course," muttered Ahsoka.

"I heard the reason was that they wanted there to be more preparation for what we might face out in the field. They've allowed several more things that were most likely illegal in your day, Master Skywalker."

"Like what?"

"I'll give you the list later. Ani will want to hear it too." Barriss raised an eyebrow at Julii.

"Do you mean to tell me, Padawan, that Ani is not sure of all the rules either?"

"Well…" Julii shrugged. "With Ani, it's hard to tell. Sometimes she knows, sometimes she doesn't, but it's not like I can pick up on her emotions or thoughts. She's pretty well shielded. She might know the rules, or she might not. All I know is that she wanted me to tell her the rules after this."

"She probably knows them, then." Anakin Skywalker looked somewhat relieved. "Ani probably just wants Miss C-3PO here to give her the logic – or lack of it – behind the new rules." They all laughed, even Julii – once she figured out that he meant her. Silence resumed.

"Two minutes and counting," Barriss said eventually. "Man, does Luminara really hate her that much?"

"At least Ani's still able to defend herself," Ahsoka countered. The youngling had just managed to free herself from the wall and shield her body with her weapon as Luminara came charging towards her. " 'Sides, we all know Luminara is going to fight accepting our friend to her last breath."

"Is she _really_ that thick-headed?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"You have no idea," Barriss laughed. Suddenly the buzzer went off.

"One minute and ten seconds early," Anakin observed. "I wonder what's going on this time?"

"Good evening," Master Yoda cackled over the intercom. "Masters Unduli, Kenobi, Windu, Knight Skywalker and Padawan Tano, and Initiate Laminara, go to Hangar 17, you must. Immediately, you shall. Postponed, this match is, for the moment. Everyone else, return to what you were doing, you shall."

* * *

Ani shut off her lightsaber and returned the weapon to her belt as the last remaining Jedi filed out. Her friends were waiting outside, she knew. All that were left was her and... Luminara. _At least we were on the ground when the announcement came_, she thought. _Last thing I want is to be falling out of the air and garnering more attention. I wonder what Master Yoda wants…_this_ time_.

"This isn't finished, Initiate." Ani glanced across at Luminara, who had also deactivated her weapon and now was glaring at her, as though to wish her dead there and now. _Pity_, Ani thought._ She almost was granted that wish. Now she'll have to wait some more. So horrible_. "Expect to continue when we get back." She sniffed. "I hope you'll be ready by then."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Master Unduli," Ani responded, returning the glare as much as she dared. "Don't worry. I'll be prepared. After all, you should have nothing to fear from a mere _youngling_!" she spat. Turning around to walk away, she pretended to not notice Luminara's pointed look of loathing. _I hope she needs to get rescued during the trip. Where would be her self-satisfied smirk then? Heh… Yeah, that would be _interesting_, to say the least. _Ani inwardly smiled, self-satisfied. _What would she have to say about my skills then!_

The Jedi Master and the youngling walked away in opposite directions. Each was intent on avoiding the other as long as possible, if only until they had to face each other at Hangar 17 for whatever mission awaited them there. They each hoped the Force would be with them long enough to ignore the other, right through the mission too, if they were fortunate.

However, the Force had other ideas. No matter how hard Master Unduli and young Laminara might attempt to avoid the other, it would make sure they would come together. Keeping both agitated about the whole deal definitely kept them alert, albeit ready for any tricks the Force might pull. No matter. It had control over everything, would work out whatever little wrenches the Mirialan and half-blood might throw into its plans, and it would sit back and enjoy the whole ordeal.

The best part?

Not even Master Yoda knew what the Force had up its sleeve for Luminara Unduli and Ani Laminara!

* * *

_Read and review, please? Constructive criticism, for those of you who positively canNOT stand my stories!_

_~Ani_


End file.
